Jamás me iré
by Iminye-Tuor
Summary: Después de los sucesos de Thor: un mundo oscuro, Loki se arrepiente de no haber dicho y hecho muchas cosas. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.


Hola! Este es la primera vez que publico algo. Espero que les guste :)

Y gracias por adelantado

...

Sí, el gran Thor había muerto. Y nadie sufría más que yo, ni esa estúpida mortal que decía ser su esposa.

El funeral fue corto. Su cuerpo fue puesto en una balsa mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Acaso sabía ella de los tormentos de mi hermano? ¡No, claro que no! Pero él la amaba, así como yo lo amaba. Mientras la balsa se acercaba al abismo me di cuenta que era la primera vez que sentía arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? Jamás le pude decir que lo amaba, que todo lo que hice fue por él. Nunca quise el reino, simplemente lo quería a él. Hubiera sido feliz con tan solo servirle pero él tuvo que fijarse en esa humana, Jane.

La primera vez que los vi juntos supe que jamás tendría alguna oportunidad. Él la adoraba, y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Yo siempre sería una sombra más, nadie para él.

Los años pasaron, yo seguí como el Padre de Todo. Pero ya no quería serlo, quería dejar las mentiras atrás, ir donde Thor y decirle al maldito que lo amaba. Tantas veces estuve cerca de hacerlo, pero luego me acordaba de Jane y me daba cuenta que no sería capaz de arruinar la felicidad que él sentía.

...

Habían pasado dos días desde que mi hermano dejara de existir. Dos días en los que no había podido hacer nada. Dos días en los que me quedaba en el balcón mirando el Bifrost esperando a que Thor llegara agitando su martillo y declarando su victoria.

Estaba sumergido en recuerdos de nuestra infancia, cuando los dos jugábamos a ser reyes y gobernar juntos. Escuché un sonido detrás de mío, pero no le presté importancia hasta que escuché una voz, la última voz que quería escuchar en ese momento.

"Odín" ella se había acostumbrado a llamarme así. "Él está mejor ahora"

Eso me sorprendió. Me di media vuelta para mirarla y por un momento sentí pena. Jane estaba deshecha y fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que yo no era la única persona que daría todo por Thor, Jane también lo hubiera hecho. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Está con Loki" fue todo lo que dijo Jane mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Después de unos momentos, se acercó un poco más y susurró las palabras que siempre había anhelado escuchar. "Odín, ame a tu hijo con toda mi alma, pero lo años junto a él me enseñaron un cosa. Él me quería, sí, pero nunca dejó de pensar en Loki. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo desde que él murió, su mirada jamás volvió a estar llena de felicidad desde ese día. Padre de Todo, Thor no sólo amó a Loki, estaba enamorado de él"

¿Quieren saber mi reacción? Pues no me alegré. Si lo que decía Jane era cierto, entonces yo había sido un completo imbécil. "Jane, gracias" fue lo único que dije antes de irme. La dejé llorando, pero yo no podía hacer nada por ella.

Llegué a mi habitación y me quedé sentado en la cama por horas. Jane nuevamente vino a buscarme y al ver que no le prestaba atención dejó una hoja doblada sobre la cama y luego se marchó. Después de unos minutos alcé la hoja mientras mis manos temblaban pero tomé valor y la abrí.

"_Jane_

_Jamás me perdonaré por el daño que te hice. Traté de darte lo mejor porque tú merecías lo mejor y lo siento si alguna vez te lastimé. _

_Decidí escribir esta carta poco después de que Loki muriera. Necesito decir lo que siento, aunque sea a una hoja de papel. Amé a mi hermano, no como un hermano pero como algo más. Jamás dije nada pues sabía que nunca sería correspondido. Supongo que siempre lo amé, pero nunca quise hacer nada por temor a perderlo. Aun así lo perdí y ese vacío en mi corazón nadie lo va a llenar. _

_No miento cuando digo que te quiero, pero nunca podré decir que te amo. Mi corazón pertenece a una sola persona y esa es Loki. _

_Espero que nunca leas esto y, si lo haces, puedas perdonarme._

_ Thor"_

No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que unas lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja que ahora se encontraba en mis piernas. Jamás lloré tanto. Lloré por el hermano que perdí, por las oportunidades que perdí y porque a pesar de que conocía bien a Thor nunca me di cuenta de lo que él sentía.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo otro funeral. Sé lo que están pensando, pero no hice nada dramático digno de mí. No, simplemente caí en el sueño de Odín y luego mi espíritu viajo a Valhalla.

Cuando desperté ya no tenía el cuerpo de aquella persona que alguna vez consideré como mi padre, ahora era yo nuevamente. Estaba en un pasillo en un opulento palacio. A lo lejos vi una figura caminando entre las enormes columnas e inmediatamente supe quién era. Sin prisa caminé a su encuentro.

"Tiempo sin verte hermano" fue lo que dije cuando me encontré lo bastante cerca para que me escuchara. Él levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Por un momento temí que todo lo que había en la carta hubiera sido un producto de mi imaginación pero pronto fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando me lanzaron un puñetazo.

"¡Eres un imbécil! Todo este tiempo estuviste ahí mientras yo lloraba tu muerte. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?" Antes de poder responder sentí unos labios sobre los míos. "no vuelvas a dejarme" me dijo alejándose un poco para poder mirarme. Siempre me gustaron sus ojos, pero ahora me di cuenta que estaban llenos de amor, de un amor que jamás pensé que él sentiría por mí.

"Estoy aquí, ¿no?" dije mientras me acercaba nuevamente para besarlo. "Jamás me iré"


End file.
